Damon's baby
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: Elena has to flee Mystic falls with Damon, all because of an event that has unforseen consequences for Elena and her safety.
1. Chapter 1

Elena dropped her bags on the sidewalk, by the side of Damon's 1967 Chevy Camaro. Jeremy ran out of Jenna's house, tears running down his cheeks. Elena turned around, and caught him in her bare arms. He sobbed heavily into her shoulder, pulling desperately at her little denim jacket.

"Please don't leave!" He begged her, sniffing back tears.

Elena looked at him awkwardly, trying not to cry, she shook her head. She wiped his tears off his face, her hands shaking. The moment was awkward, and emotional.

"Elena! We NEED to go!" Damon had got out the car, and he seemed angry, like something was about to happen. Elena turned to look at him, and she nodded, looking down at the floor. Jeremy _quickly h_eld onto Elena's wrists, trying to keep her there. She violently pulled away, grabbing her bags off the sidewalk.

Damon held the car door open for her, so they could make a quick escape.

He made sure she was buckled in before he raced out of mystic falls, before they were caught. Elena looked at her belly the whole car journey, her sad tears stinging her eyes.

"Damon?" she looked at him, scared of his anger, and dedication to protect her.

He turned to look at her, his speed slightly decreasing as they crossed the Virginia state line. His eyes contained pure desperation; he was scared, like her. His bottom lip trembled, as he clutched the steering wheel, his knuckles white.

"Yes, Elena?" he managed to say in a whisper; obviously he was trying to contain his anger.

"Why are we leaving?" she stammered, her hands clearly shaking. Tears rolled down her cheeks like rivers. He pulled down an old dirt track, and stopped, when he knew they were safe from prying eyes.

"Elena, we have to leave because of what happened, and the consequences of what happened," he held her hands, trying to calm her down, but with the vervain in the silver locket around her neck, he knew he couldn't hypnotise her to calm down. Elena's mind suddenly had a flashback to three nights before.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter isn't for people of team Stefan LOL, or people who are easily offended or off put by sex. Just a warning, don't like it don't read it. simple. **_

_three nights before…_

_Elena was on the sofa, reading a book, she was wearing nothing but a silk nightgown, Stefan had gone out, and it was only her and Damon in the house. She had her opportunity, she heard footsteps on the stairs, so she quickly pulled her hair up, and continued reading. To her surprise, Damon was wearing just a towel around his waist, revealing his toned chest. She couldn't help but stare, fantasies exploded into her mind, and she bit her lip and tried to concentrate on her book, but her fantasies were too strong and a slight moan escaped her mouth. _

"_What was that?" Damon quickly asked. Looking at Elena, he gasped a little, realising he could see straight up her nightgown from the position he was standing. He looked at her face, to realise she was smirking. She quickly got up and approached him, her hands planted on his chest. _

"_Do you want me?" She whispered seductively. _

_He responded, by pulling her closer to him. He kissed her, hard and long. His hand was in her hair, pulling tenderly. His free hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. The silk nightgown was soft against his skin; he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, almost losing his towel. Elena had to break for air, resting her forehead against Damon's, breathing heavily. Oh, how he wished she was breathing like that because of a completely different reason. He put one hand on the hollow of her throat, expecting her vervain pendant to be there, but it wasn't. He froze. Damon didn't trust himself without the vervain, he could make her do anything, he'd regret it and make her forget, but Damon didn't want to have to take tonight away from her; he didn't want to make her forget the moment he told her he loved her. _

_He set her on her feet, avoiding her eyes. He headed towards a chest of drawers and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a necklace, that was similar to the one Stefan had given Elena, and handed it to her. _

"_I know that I can trust myself now," he whispered as he helped her do the small clasps. _

_Once the necklace was on, Elena pulled him back into the kiss, before she kissed his neck, his chest. He pulled her back up to his neck; she paid extra attention to the sensitive spot behind his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. He couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed her, and flung her over his shoulder and carried her to his room. Without a word, he threw her onto the bed, and locked the bedroom door. When he turned to look at Elena, she playing with the handcuffs that had been on his side table, he shook his head at her. Taking them off her, he whispered in her ear, _

"_Maybe another time, but not this time," His hand was slowly going up her thigh, and she moaned at his touch. _

_She took his hand and tried to control him, but he was stronger than her. She realised that she was at his mercy, he was in control. _

_He pulled off her nightgown, savouring the sight of her perfect body, until he realised she'd pulled off his towel. He grabbed her hands, and pinned them to the bed. _

"_Behave." He growled, sending shivers down Elena's spine. He let go of her hands, and kissed down her body, licking the inside of her thighs, he felt her tremble, knowing that she liked it. Her hands were in his hair, pulling. He finally gave her what she wanted, his tongue teased her clit, and her dripping wet slit. She screamed in pleasure, but he didn't want to push her too far. He stopped, abruptly, and listened to her whimper. He kissed back up her body, paying attention to her breasts, and her nipples. While she was moaning, and enjoying that sensation, Damon spread her legs, and entered her, without any warning. Her arms were instantly around him, nails digging into his back, as he pounded into her. He groaned at how tight she was, he could feel that she was close to her climax and told her to hold on. She obeyed, and when he felt his own climax building, he told her to let go. They climaxed together, both moaning loudly. Damon collapsed on top of her, for a few minutes before he rolled off her, and laid there staring at her. _

"_That was….amazing," Elena panted, gaining her voice and feeling back in her legs. _

_Damon smiled in triumph. She looked at him, and smiled back. _

"_I love you Elena." He said, "I mean I really do love you." _

_Elena looked stunned, but a look in her eyes told Damon that she already knew. _

"_I love you too Damon," She whispered into his ear. _

_They both heard a car door shut, and Stefan whistling. Damon and Elena quickly began moving, Elena kissed Damon quickly, and rushed to her and Stefan's room, and got in the shower to remove all scent of Damon, and Damon did the same. Stefan suspected nothing, not until he heard the strong second heartbeat inside Elena…._

**A/: sorry I haven't uploaded to this story in a long long time, been seriously busy. I apologize sincerely and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Elena looked at Damon; his hand was on her stomach, feeling the baby's strong heartbeat against his hand. He seemed so happy and content with the world.

"Is he alright?" Elena asked.

Damon looked at Elena, with raised eyebrows.

"We don't know that yet Elena." Damon did not want Elena to get her hopes up. Anything could happen; it was only early stages of the pregnancy. Something suddenly caught Damon's attention, he made sure Elena was still buckled in, and drove full speed down the dirt track. Elena put her hand over Damon's. He exhaled and slowed down; he knew that they couldn't run from Stefan forever. He wanted a stable home for his new family.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want him to hurt you or the baby," Damon was showing his sensitive side. Elena nodded in understanding but gave Damon the look to say 'you know he wouldn't'. There was a banging on the car window, and Elena screamed in surprise. Damon somehow managed to calm her down. He kissed her forehead and got out of the car. Elena tried to get out of the car, but one of them, most probably Damon, pressed their back against the car door.

"Damon, what…why…but…For god sake…" Stefan struggled for words; he was finding it hard to talk. Damon just stood there, staring at Stefan, pretending not to care. There was distinctive tension between the brothers. Stefan just collapsed into the dry dirt, sobbing uncontrollably. Damon had shattered all his dreams, taken everything from him.

"You took her from me, Damon; you have Elena, and now your baby." Stefan stated the obvious to Damon, digging at the soil. Damon looked away, feeling awkward and slightly guilty. He understood, full well, what he'd done, but Stefan made it seem a lot worse. All Damon had done is slept with Elena; he hadn't _meant _to get her pregnant.

Stefan managed to pull himself together, and he stood up.

"How is she?" Stefan knew he couldn't make this all about him, Elena was important too.

Damon quickly looked at Stefan, giving him a puzzled look.

"She's fine, Stefan. Why wouldn't she be?" Damon said to Stefan, getting irritated and frustrated with the situation. This whole conversation was built on questions and evil, heartbroken looks. Damon couldn't take anymore of this, so he got back into the car, and pressed his forehead against the steering wheel. Elena placed her hand on his back, trying to calm him down, she knew if he got too angry, he'd end up doing something he's eventually regret.

"He loves you so much Elena, and everything he ever wanted, I've got," Damon whispered, he did care about Stefan, and he'd realised that his desire to have Elena for himself, had left Stefan in a heartbroken mess. Elena felt guilty, realising that she'd always been a massive temptation for both brothers.

"I'm sorry," Elena apologized, curling in a ball on her seat, her hands on her slight bump. Damon sighed, he was frustrated but he wasn't frustrated with Elena, but with everything else. Stefan was giving him the guilt trip, and Damon was worried about Elena's health.

"Elena, this isn't your fault, never ever assume that. We need to go to Washington, up to Port Angeles."

Elena looked at Damon with a confused look, she wanted to know why Washington state, but she didn't want to fuss Damon.

"Let's go."

Elena slept most of the 2,850 miles, but when she was awake, she spent most of the time talking to her bump, that seemed to be getting bigger, as the hours progressed. Damon let her sleep with her head on his lap; it meant he could have one hand on her stomach, feeling his baby. While they were driving from Seattle to Port Angeles, Elena was sat next to Damon with her head on his shoulder.

"We haven't thought of names yet." Elena suddenly said.

Damon looked at Elena, and nodded.

"You've been sleeping most of the time, plus why don't we wait a little while?" Damon whispered.

"Damon, I'm the size of a whale already. I'm most probably going to have the baby any day soon. We need names," Elena exclaimed.

Damon sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not fussed babe, as long as it's not Katherine or Klaus." He said with a chuckle.

Elena nodded, before being quiet again, soothed by the movements of her baby….

**A/N: just a warning, I start college in two weeks time, so I won't be uploading as much, but I will upload as much as I can in next week. Enjoy reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

As they arrived in Port Angeles, Elena could tell Damon was practically starving. He pulled into a diner parking lot.

"Why are we in Port Angeles, Damon?" Elena asked, " Are we heading up to Canada, because if we are, you could have taken the I-5 to Vancouver….oh don't tell me you're taking me up to one of the old reservations, I'm seeing NO voodoo doctor!"

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to control his temper.

"just stop talking," he muttered. Elena sighed,

"Go feed, I'll go into this diner, and I will eat."

Damon nodded agreeing. Elena dragged herself out of the car, and walked into the diner. Sat by the window, so she could keep an eye on Damon's car, he never locked it, and you couldn't be too careful. Elena watched as Damon got out of his car, looked around for a few moments and disappeared.

The diner was only small, and it smelt distinctively of coffee, a waitress approached Elena, ready to take her order.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice had a thick southern ring to it. Elena looked at the waitress, she looked stressed, her amber hair was falling out of her once perfect up-do and grease was smeared on her white apron. The name tag on her uniform read Annie.

"Can I have a plate of pancakes please?" Elena cradled her bump, as she felt her baby move. It sent waves of tingles through her body.

Annie scribbled down Elena's order and disappeared without another word.

The once soothing twinges from Elena's baby, turned into tight painful contractions. Elena breathed through the pain, calling Damon in her head. She refused to have this baby on the floor of the diner. Elena gripped the edge of the table, her knuckles pure white. The pain got more intense; she had to bite down hard on her lip to stop herself from screaming. Her body went into a state of panic, which sent a mental signal to Damon who was feeding on an elk he'd managed to capture. Damon knew what was happening, and he had to get her to a safe place. He crashed into the diner and grabbed Elena from where she was sitting, and leaving the car where it was, headed for the woods. Elena was almost in tears, she knew the baby was coming. Damon stopped on the doorstep of a stately home, hidden by the mass of trees and fog. Damon took her into the house, and laid her on the sofa.

He'd never done this before, he didn't know what to expect. He collected a few towels and rolled up his sleeves. Damon carefully moved Elena into a position that the baby could be delivered from. Elena was cradling her stomach, whispering a faint prayer. Damon squeezed her hands; he was just as scared as she was. Elena let Damon prep her for the birth; a towel was positioned over her knees, and Damon had sterilised his hands.

He stood up, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered to her, and lifted her hand to his mouth where he kissed her palm.

"Damon, I need to push," Elena gasped.

With no pain relief, and no medical training of any sort, Damon helped Elena deliver their beautiful baby boy; the labour was all of an hour. Damon knew that the mother and baby bond was crucial, so after he'd cleaned her and his son up, he left them to rest. He went to go and get his car, and when he arrived back to the stately home, they hadn't moved. Suddenly, the moment of pride was broken as the phone exploded, causing Elena to stir. Damon answered it quickly.

"Hello?" He asked, he knew straight away who it was.

"Is she alright, Damon? I felt her pain, I heard her pleas Damon. Is she ok?" Stefan sounded genuinely concerned. Damon wanted to hang up, but this was his brother, he needed to know he had a nephew.

"She had a baby boy, Stefan. They're both sleeping at the moment. He's strong, his heart is really loud. I'm a father," Damon couldn't control his words, he was so happy, but he knew all his excitement was making Stefan hurt. The line went dead, and Damon sighed. There was no getting through to him. Damon watched them sleeping, a few days ago he never imagined that he's see such a beautiful sight. In all the things he would see in his lifetime, it was this, this moment right here that he knew he'd never forget, this moment he knew that he would cherish for all of eternity. He sat next to Elena and she sensed his presence, and put her head on his chest. And everything was perfect in that moment.

**A/N: FIRSTLY I'M THANKING ANGELA76 FOR HER REVIEW THAT INSPIRED THIS CHAPTER. WITHOUT YOUR COMMENT I PROBABLY WOULD HAVE BEEN STUCK. THANK YOU SO MUCH. **

**ALSO, RESPONSE TO THE REVIEW XDELENAXFOREVERX MADE- SAYS WHO? I'M SORRY BUT THERE AREN'T ANY RULES ON WRITING STORIES ABOUT VAMPIRES. I'VE READ QUITE A FEW VAMPIRE NOVELS WHERE VAMPIRES CAN IS MY STORY. IT IS NOT A FLAW. IT IS MY INTERPRETATION. **

**WRITING THIS CHAPTER WAS INTENSE, AND I'M NOWHERE FINISHED, SO KEEP CHECKING FOR UPDATES. THEY SHOULD BE MORE; DUE THE FACT I HAVE AN APPLICATION ON MY PHONE, MEANING I CAN WRITE MY FANFICTION STORIES WHERE EVER I AM. **

**I WOULD LOVE IT IF ALL MY READERS COULD LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT THEY WOULD LIKE THEIR BABY BOY TO BE CALLED, THE STRANGER THE BETTER. **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I apologise for not updating in a while, college has been getting on top of me, and home life's been a bitch. I will try to update more. I really will. Thank you for all your patience and loyalty to reading my stories. I really appreciate it. Thanks again. **_

_**i reuploaded this chapter as i realised at the end i starting writing in Elena's Pov. ooppps. Lots of love and hugs to you all :)  
><strong>_

Elena had been resting for a few days after the birth of her son, when Stefan finally plucked up to courage to come and visit them in Port Angeles. Damon refused to let him in, not wanting to upset Elena. He knew she wouldn't want Stefan around their baby while she was sleeping.

"He's my nephew, Damon, just let me see him." Stefan demanded.

Damon glared at the person on the doorstep who was supposed to be his brother, he wouldn't let him in; he just couldn't, because Elena and their son meant more to him than anything else in the world.

Elena had woken from her sleep, softly, and had lain there, listening to Damon and Stefan's argument. She eventually managed to pull herself out of bed, to sort out the 'brotherly love'. Pulling on her silk dressing gown, she ventured out into the hallway.

"Why can't you two keep it down?" Elena groaned, rubbing her eyes and pulling her dressing gown tighter.

Stefan looked over Damon's shoulder, smiling at Elena. She ignored him, not attempting to even try with Stefan. He'd fucked her off epically, there was no fixing this.

"Damon, send him away and come back to bed." Elena pleaded, before going back to the bedroom, responding to her son's crying.

Damon looked at Stefan and slammed the door shut in his face, before chasing after Elena.

When he walked into the bedroom, he found Elena leant over the bassinette, talking to her son. He leant against the door frame, crossing his arms.

"I love you Elena Gilbert." He said softly as she stood up straight. She quickly spun around and she blushed red. He rarely told her he loved her, but when he did, it made her feel so special.

"And I love you too Damon Salvatore."

He approached her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her forehead. They both looked down at their sleeping son, and they both sighed in happiness.

"He doesn't have a name." Elena suddenly stated, panicked. Damon quickly calmed her down, and got her to breathe. She was shaking. Her son was five days old, and they hadn't named him yet. This made her feel like a bad mother. Damon thought about names for a few moments.

"How about Alexander?" Elena quickly said, smiling sweetly at Damon. It was the same name he had in his head.

"It's perfect." Damon held Elena tighter. Thoughts engulfing his mind, he loved them both so much. He felt Elena's tiredness, and scooped her into his arms, bridal style. Elena nuzzled into Damon's chest, as he carried her to the bed. They managed to sleep for a few hours before Alexander woke to be fed, it wasn't a hysterical overly loud scream, but a small, delicate wail that woke them from their slumber. Damon left the room so Elena could feed their son, she really wished that he didn't leave, but she admired his modesty. When Alexander finally settled after his fed, Elena carried him to his father who was in the study, writing in his journal, a habit he'd picked up from Stefan. Damon happily took his sleeping son, he cradled him as he finished the line he was writing, and gently stroked his son's head.

"He is so perfect," he whispered, kissing his son's forehead. Elena smiled, closing Damon's journal and putting it back in the drawer of the desk, she respecting his privacy and he respected hers. Elena swallowed, wanting to say something, something that Damon would never allow, no matter how she could plead and beg, he wouldn't allow it.

"I think Stefan should meet his nephew," those words, which were in Elena's head, came out of Damon's mouth as a faint whisper that Elena just heard.

"I agree," she responded, squeezing Damon's shoulder. He looked up her, he was so unsure about this. "Stefan is the only family you have; we can't keep him from Alexander." Damon nodded towards the phone on the desk, Elena took it, and dialled Stefan's number. She exhaled, knowing that this could definitely end up in a fight. She pressed the phone to her ear, and listened to the calling tone. She waited patiently, and then Stefan finally answered.

"What do you want, Damon?" Stefan spat like a knob head, Elena grit her teeth, and gave Damon that homicidal smile she had.

"It's not Damon, and we want you to see your nephew." Elena said coldly, Damon looked at her with his caring eyes, he knew this would be hard for all of them, she could hear Stefan breathing.

"Fine, I'll be over later." He hung up on her, frustrating her.

she just wanted to punch something, he infuriated me so goddamn much, yes, she might have been in the wrong, but for god sake, he needed to grow the hell up…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: without you guys this wouldn't be possible, your reviews keep me thinking for the future. :) I appreciate it oh so much, and you are lucky as I am giving you another chapter sooner than I had planned. **

Damon was so proud of her, she'd given him a beautiful baby boy and she'd given Stefan a chance to be in their lives. Damon wanted nothing more than for her to be happy, and he was glad she was happy with him.

"I don't want him in this house." Elena blurted, as she placed the phone on the table. Damon looked at her, having Stefan in this house would be too weird, plus Elena didn't want him to have an invitation to come in, he knew that.

"Then where do you suppose we let him see his nephew?" Damon asked, putting on his 'posh' voice. Elena shrugged, and disappeared to go and get dressed. Damon rolled his eyes, Elena left most decisions to him it was easier that way. Damon cradled his son, Alexander had Damon's eyes, and soft jaw line, but he had his mother's hair and faint complexion, but to Damon he was perfect. He took the phone and re-dialled Stefan, he answered straight away.

"Elena?" Stefan whispered, Damon cringed at his brother's desperateness.

"No, it is me this time," Damon responded, holding Alexander close to his chest, "Elena doesn't want you in our house." He told Stefan bluntly, he wasn't going to down play the situation; it was going to be about honesty and love from this point forward.

"If that's what she wants then fine, we can meet at the diner." Stefan tried calling the shots, but Damon wasn't going to let him, he didn't want Stefan remotely close to their new found home, he didn't want Stefan in the same state as them.

"No, Stefan, you aren't calling the shots, we are. We'll meet you in California, tomorrow, you know the place." Damon told Stefan, using his authoritive voice. There were days when Damon missed when Stefan and he were close, when they were actual brothers, not when they were bitter as hell to each other, he hated that Katherine had come between them, but life is life, and Damon had to cherish the moments carefully. Things happen for a reason. Damon held the phone to his ear, waiting for Stefan to respond.

"Fine, I guess that will have to suffice, I'm looking forward to seeing him, to seeing all of you." Stefan sounded genuine, but Damon couldn't be bothered with him, Stefan had learnt to lie, and be deceitful from Damon, so he couldn't trust him. Damon cut the call off and placed the phone back on the desk. He carefully rose from the chair, and carried his son, as they went to find Elena. Damon followed the sound of the music, and walked in to the bedroom to see Elena dancing around the room, he couldn't help but laugh. Elena froze, and slowly turned around. She laughed at Damon's facial expression.

"I was having a human moment." Elena shrugged it off, approaching Damon. He shook his head, chuckling, cradling their son. "You seem like such a natural," Elena commented on Damon's fathering skills. He looked up at her, he knew what she was talking about, everything just came natural to him, like he'd been doing it for years, and he wasn't scared of anything, even though he'd always thought that he'd never have this.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, what can't I do?" He smirked, making Elena shake her head at him. She didn't answer his question and continued getting ready.

"We're meeting Stefan in California," Damon told her, placing their son in his crib, Elena didn't say anything as she continued to straighten her hair, she was happy that both Damon and Stefan had respected her wishes. She didn't want Stefan in her home, it wasn't safe.

"Why California?" She finally asked, placing the hair straighteners on the vanity. Damon came up behind her, and kissed her neck, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"I don't want him near her; I want you to feel safe," Damon whispered, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. "We have to go and sign the house over to your name today before we drive to California," Damon added, he wanted his beloved to be protected, to feel safe. Elena took his hand in hers, kissing his fingers, as she admired him in the mirror, she understood his motives, and then she laughed to herself, letting his hand go. Damon looked at her, with a confused look on his face.

"You have motives, Damon Salvatore," She winked, dusting the dry skin off her face.

"So, doesn't everyone?" Damon quizzed, as he made the bed. Elena sighed with a smile, maybe he was right, and maybe he wasn't that strange. Damon was being concerned by Elena's strange behaviour, and trying to convince himself that it was the post-pregnancy hormones was failing. Elena saw the concern in her boyfriend's eyes; she had to tell him the truth at some point, she couldn't go on like this forever, she couldn't hide away forever. A single, rouge tear rolled down her face, which suddenly had her being crushed into Damon's chest.

"Baby, honey, darling, Elena, what's wrong?" Damon pleaded with her, he hated seeing her cry, and she managed to push him away, to compose herself.

"I miss my family and friends Damon," Elena sighed.

Damon closed his eyes, he knew that this was going to happen, after all she was human.

**A/N: It's getting a little intense I know, and I am honestly trying to update as soon as possible for you guys. You guys are the best.**

**I'm sending extra special love to Angela76, She's always reviewed on my chapters, I just love reading her reviews. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thank you for the reviews/ alerts :) **

Damon held Elena close to his chest, soothing her.

"i miss them so much, but I know I can't see them, especially with Alexander, they won't understand." Elena sobbed, tugging at his shirt, getting frustrated. Damon sighed.

"Alaric and Jeremy would understand, so will Bonnie and Caroline." Damon tried to make Elena feel better, he didn't like her hurting, and he wanted her to be happy. Elena shook her head, they wouldn't understand, she only left a few days ago, and she has a son, they wouldn't understand. Damon just held her, knowing that she wasn't going to see sense. After ten minutes of holding her close to his chest, he let her go, kissing her forehead, before kissing her mouth, softly, lovingly, she sighed calmly and rose to her feet.

"We have things to do." She whispered, throwing some clothes for her and Damon into a holdall, before putting the essentials she needed to care for her son on top of everything else. Damon watched her carefully; he could see she was hurting; that she had slowly began to crash. He just followed her around the house as she collected some belongings to take with them to California, and returned to get their son. He was still fast asleep when Elena carried him to the car. Damon just didn't know what to say to her, to make her feel better, he'd taken her away from her family and friends, he'd done that, no-one else, he, single handed, had taken her away from that atmosphere she loved so much. Guilt was eating him from the inside out, he was going to end up snapping, he'd never felt guilt this intense before. She didn't say anything to him when they drove to the office where she had to sign for the house, so that Stefan, or any other vampire, beside Damon couldn't come in, without her permission, she didn't say anything while she signed the papers, she didn't say anything as they left, or when Alexander screamed to be fed. She was silent, so silent it scared Damon.

"I'm so sorry," He apologized, as they headed towards California. Elena looked at Damon; still no words came out of her mouth. Damon tightened his grip on the steering wheel until his knuckles were white, and he was straining to stop himself from breaking the steering wheel.

"I took you away from everyone who you love, who you care about, you're isolated with me, and I know you don't want that." He said, looking straight, not really wanting to see Elena's facial expression, he chewed on his lip, trying not to cry, he loved her so much, he loved her enough to let her go.

"Damon…" she whispered, looking down at THEIR son, their beautiful baby boy, she placed her hand on his arm, and he sighed, and pulled up, knowing this couldn't wait. He turned to face her, and he couldn't help the tears that flowed down his cheeks.

"I want to be here with you, I love you, I mean it Damon, I love you more than anything, I miss my family, because they are family, I'm not isolated, I know you'd let me go if that's what I really honestly wanted, but I want to be here with you, I wouldn't take our son away from you. Damon, stop beating yourself up, you took me away to protect me, I appreciate it. I love you, and I'm staying here, with you!" Elena wiped the tears away, and ran her fingers through his hair. That was all he needed to hear, he leant over and kissed her, and then kissed their son on his forehead.

"I love you too." He whispered, caressing her face.

Elena smiled at Damon, and he smiled back.

The 15 hour drive to San Francisco, California was long, and draining, and went they reached the small apartment block that Damon had told Stefan to meet him; Elena was dozing off, with Alexander in her arms. Damon skilfully carried Elena, with Alexander still in her arms, up to the apartment. Laying them both on the bed, he took Alex' from Elena, and placed him in the travel cot that Elena had insisted on bringing. Elena slept for hours, and Damon just sat and watched her sleeping. The California sun crept through the curtains, and illuminated Elena's body, waking her.

"I'm hungry…" She groaned, half asleep. Damon was quick on his feet, and made her breakfast, and made sure she had a cup of coffee to accompany it. She dragged herself into the kitchen area, and wrapped her arms around Damon's waist, hiding her face in his back.

"Morning," He said, turning around. She looked up at him; her eyes were half open, making Damon laugh at her. He made sure she ate what he had prepared, and she seemed a lot more alive after she'd drunk her coffee.

"Is he still sleeping?" her attention turned to their son. Damon nodded, as he peered into the cot, his little heart was beating softly, his fingers twitching as he dreamt. Damon knew they didn't have long before Stefan arrived, he could smell him.

"Get comfortable," Damon whispered, before kissing her on the cheek. Damon times it just right, as he moved away from Elena, there was a knock on the door. Elena went tense, she wasn't expecting him so soon….


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry about the delay, I've had a lot going on, I still have. I hope you all forgive me. **

Elena looked at Damon, and she began to panic, and Damon quickly turned and hugged her, kissing her forehead, and then he smelt it, it was strong, there was more than one, the empowering stench made him throw his hands onto the counter behind Elena, making her flinch.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, cupping his face in her hands. Damon exhaled, and just kissed Elena, softly, lovingly. her kisses always had a way of calming her down, of stopping his bloodlust.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry," Damon whispered, as they all just walked into the room. Damon heard Elena's heart pound in her chest, her breathing increase, she didn't know what to do. Jenna, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric and Stefan joined them, the girls were cooing over the baby, while Stefan leant against the doorframe, smirking. Damon wasn't going to deal with this in the way he wanted to, he couldn't. Elena slowly made her way towards the cot, and scooped her son up, so they could look properly.

"Is he…?" Bonnie asked, scared to touch him. Elena smiled and shook her head, with that Bonnie stroked Alex's cheek, and smiled down at him. Jenna wrapped her arm around her niece's waist, hugging her sideways; she didn't want to know what was going on, she was just glad to know that she was safe. Jeremy and Alaric stood in the middle of the room, unsure what to do. As Damon brushed past Alaric, he picked up the scent of vervain. Damon glared at Alaric, then at Stefan.

"It was just in case anything went wrong, Stefan didn't tell us what was going on," Alaric told him, Damon still looked suspicious, and walked towards Stefan.

"Are you going to let me in?" Stefan asked, looking down at the boundary line, Damon shook his head, and stood firm in the doorway.

"What were you thinking bringing them here?" Damon asked, looking back at Elena to make sure that she was ok, she looked happy, and that's all that mattered to him.

"She missed them," Damon hated that Stefan still had a connection with Elena, that he could feel all her pain, all her suffering, that he was trying for something he could never have, because Elena belonged to Damon. Stefan laughed, like he knew what Damon was thinking and then he was gone. Damon tried not to slam the door closed, and he advanced towards Elena, wanting to show off his son. He politely walked around the women, and then looked down at Elena; she smiled, knowing what he wanted. She carefully passed him his son, making sure that Damon was holding Alex' correctly before she let him go. Damon carried his son over to Alaric and Jeremy. Alaric was nervous at first, and Damon knew what he wanted to do.

"Go on," Damon held his son arms length away from him, as Alaric dropped a small amount of vervain on Alex's head, nothing, not a tear, not a flinch. Alaric gave Damon an apologetic look and wiped the vervain away. Damon shrugged it off, and then looked at Jeremy.

"Can I…hold him?" Jeremy asked, Damon saw Jeremy's hands twitch, Damon passed Alex' to Jeremy, who cradled his nephew close to his chest. Elena approached them, and almost cried when she saw how good Jeremy was with Alex'. Damon weaved his arm around Elena's waist. Caroline and Bonnie were next to follow, while Jenna had disappeared to use the bathroom.

"When are you coming home?" Jeremy asked, not looking up, swaying side to side, rocking Alex' back to sleep, Elena looked up at Damon as she was unsure what to say, she didn't know if they were going to return home, or if they were going to stay in Washington.

"In a few weeks, we have some things to sort out first, and then we will return to Mystic Falls," Damon said squeezing Elena's waist. he heard her sigh softly, and her heart race calm down. Jenna came into the room, and then grabbed Damon by the arm pulling him away from Elena, and dragging him outside. She needed to be the authoritive guardian and find out what the fuck was going on. ….


End file.
